New Ninja Fun
by volleyball98
Summary: it's after the the fourth ninja war and sasuke came back. Everyone now is married and living happily with their kids. But the kids go through a whole lot of fun, adventure, and trouble. My ocs are in this.


Uzumaki household

Hinata started making breakfast for her husband and three children. She started humming a happy tune while making some eggs and bacon.

Minato's room

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Minato slammed a fist on his alarm clock. He sighed then smelt some food then remembered something today was the day he was going to graduate from the academy.

Minato quickly got up and put on some white pants, an orange jacket, and blue ninja shoes. He decided to leave his raven hair alone like he always does in its messy way like his father's hair. He rubbed the sleep out of his pupiless white eyes. He sped out and before you knew it he was already sitting in the chair in the kitchen.

Kushina's room

Kushina sat up in bed rubbing the sleep out of her white eyes. She got up and brushed her orange hair that she got from her grandma Kushina then put it in a side ponytail. She put on an orange long sleeve shirt that ended above her belly button then a white tank top under, with white pants and blue ninja shoes. She walked out of her room and sat down next to Minato. "Morning mother and big brother." Kushina said sleepily. Minato and Hinata returned the gesture.

Jiraiya's room

A young blond boy woke up and rubbed his pearl eyes. He got out of bed quickly after he smelled the wonderful food his mother was making. He put an orange t-shirt on with cargo shorts and ninja shoes. He ran out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Did daddy already leave for work?" Kushina asked. "Yes he did but he said that he will take you to go get ramen for lunch." Hinata said. The sibling's faces brightened. Then from all the way to the academy you can hear cheers of joy.

Academy

Once Minato opened the door to his classroom shouts erupted from it. Minato sweat dropped. He walked in and looked at the two people who were yelling. A girl with black hair that was in a braid over her shoulder and brown eyes wore a fishnet long-sleeved shirt with v shaped sleeves, a black spaghetti strap shirt, black short shorts, a long black skirt that is cut on both sides reveling her shorts, and black boots. There was red face paint on her cheeks that were shaped like upside down triangles and a fan on the back of her shirt. The girl was part of the Inuzuka clan and Uchiha clan. There was a white dog besides her growling at a gray weasel with a green bandana tied around its neck. The dog had some black streaks on its fur.

The dog was named Sanshain and the girl was named Hanabira Inuzuka. There was a boy beside the weasel he had long black hair and violet eyes wore a green sleeveless shirt with brown pants and blue ninja shoes. He had the same fan on his shirt also. The boy was named Kage Uchiha and the weasel was named Kiken. A boy was holding Kage back. He had dark blue hair and blue eyes. He wore a navy blue jacket (Uchiha sign on the back of the jacket) with matching color pants and blue ninja shoes. The boy was named Saino Miyamoto and his twin sister who had blue hair and black eyes. Wore a sleeveless dress (Uchiha sign on back) that was up to her knees open on both sides reveling black leggings and blue ninja shoes also a sash tied around her waist. Was holding Hanabira back. Her name was Utsukushi Miyamoto.

Hanabira and Kage were cousins but they never agreed on many things which led to their constant fighting. Saino and Utsukushi also cousins of the two always had to hold them back to make sure they didn't kill each other.

Minato sighed then was suddenly tackled to the ground by a girl who had black hair with green eyes. She had a blue sleeveless shirt with the Uchiha sign on the back, a white skirt up to mid-thigh that was opened on both sides reveling black leggings, white arm warmers with some blue on it, and blue ninja shoes. He felt something soft on his mouth then noticed his best friend was kissing him on the lips. The person that fell on him was his best friend and secret crush Chidori Uchiha also a cousin of Kage, Hanabira, Saino, and Utsukushi.

Minato's face turned as red as a tomato. Chidori immediately got off him her face red also. The whole room was quiet Hanabira and Kage even stopped fighting. "Sorry about that Minato," Chidori apologized looking at the ground. "I-its f-fine." Minato stuttered while getting up and helping Chidori up too.

A boy with blond hair that was but in a low ponytail and onyx eyes came walking up to them. The boy wore a white short sleeved shirt with a metal breast plate, black pants, blue ninja shoes, and an ultra-giant fan on his back. His name was Kaze Aburame their silent best friend. "Come on class is about to start," Kaze told them. Minato and Chidori nodded their heads and followed him to their seats.

Iruka sensei came in. "Good morning class," Iruka announced. "Good morning Iruka sensei!" the class said. "Today I will announce your teams then you all will meet your sensei's," he said.

"Team 2 will be Sumato Nara, Kea Akimichi, and Yosei Kamizuki," he said.

Sumato had brown hair and pale blue eyes. He had a dark fishnet shirt, brown pants, and a long brown coat, with ninja shoes. He wore his hair and pale blue eyes. He had a dark fishnet shirt, brown pants, and a long brown coat, with ninja shoes. He wore his hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail with one side bang on the left. Sumato was asleep when they called his team but awoke when his name was called.

Kea had brown hair and blue eyes. She had swirly paint on her cheeks. She wasn't, well fat like Choji but ate a lot like him. She had a white scarf, blue short sleeved jacket that was over a sky blue long sleeve shirt, brown shorts, and blue ninja shoes. Her hair was put into pigtails.

Yosei had blue eyes and blond hair. His hair was in a ponytail with some hair covering his right eye. He wore blue ninja shoes, black shorts, and an orange sleeveless jacket. He was one of Minato's cousins.

"Team 3 will be Hanabira Inuzuka, Kage Uchiha, and Saino Miyamoto." He announced.

Everyone was surprised it's just like their moms they were the next ones like their mothers to be in the same team they were also cousins.

Iruka said a few more teams. "Team 7 will be Minato Uzumaki, Chidori Uchiha, and Kaze Aburame," they sighed in relief they didn't want to be in a team with other people but each other.

"Team 8 will be Shinrai Hyuga, Tsuki, and Hisui Hyuga." Iruka said.

Shinrai was another cousin of Minato's. He had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail and lavender eyes. He wore a white long sleeve Chinese shirt, black pants, and blue ninja shoes. He also had bandages on his arms.

Tsuki was the daughter of two legendary sannin. She had black hair and light brown eyes. She wore a black long sleeved V-neck dress, a fishnet shirt, black shorts, and black ninja shoes.

Hisui was also a cousin of Minato's. He had spiky brown hair and lavender eyes. He wore a cream colored mid sleeved shirt, brown shorts, and a brown open sleeveless jacket, also blue ninja shoes.

"And team 9 will be Utsukushi Miyamoto, Lotus Lee, and Ushinawa Horiko," he said.

Lotus Lee had black eyes and black hair no bushy eyebrows. She wore a green short sleeved jacket that was open, a lime green spaghetti strap shirt, forest green shorts, orange leg warmers, and blue ninja shoes. Her hair was in a long braid.

Ushinawa had red hair and purple eyes she wore long black boots, a violet jacket, and a black skirt.

Iruka said a few more teams. "Now everyone is dismissed and you will meet your sensei's after lunch." Iruka said. All the kids went to lunch.

After Lunch

"This is so boring!" Kage yelled. "Stop yelling stupid." Hanabira mumbled. Kage glared at her. "Come on you guys let's not fight now." Saino kept saying to them while they glared at each other.

Suddenly smoke filled the room. Once it cleared a girl stood in its place. She had a big grin on her face. She had, the jounin vest in green, an orange shirt with a one long sleeve and sleeveless on the other arm, black short shorts, and black boots. She had very long brown hair and blue eyes.

"What's up? Names Shioreta Kamizuki." Shioreta said. "You!" she said pointing at team 3. They looked at her. "Your team 3, right?" she asked. They nodded their heads. "Awesome! Well don't just sit there come on!" Shioreta said walking off. Yosei glared at her while she walked away with the new team 3.

"Why are you glaring at her?" Kea asked. "My own sister didn't say hi to me." Yosei mumbled putting his head down on the desk. "That's it? Troublesome." Sumato said falling back to sleep. "Shut up." Yosei said.

Everyone heard the door slide open. A woman with brown hair and matching brown eyes came in. The woman had her hair in two buns; she wore a maroon Chinese shirt, gray capris, black sandals, and a jonin vest.

Shinrai focused his attention on the woman and realized who it was. The woman noticed him too, she smiled at him. He gave her a small smile that was unnoticeable. "My name is TenTen Hyuuga the sensei for team 8." TenTen said. "Team members that are part of team 8, please come here." She said.

Shinrai, Tsuki, and Hisui stood up and walked over to her. "Come along." She said walking out of the classroom with the new team 8 trailing behind.

A man poofed in with a good guy pose. The man had a shiny bowl cut, bushy brows, bug eyes, and a green jump suit with a jonin vest. "Oh my god." Ushinawa said awestruck. "Hello youthful ninja!" the man said. "I am the handsome green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee!" Lee yelled.

"I feel so bad for you two." Yosei whispered in Ushinawa's ear. She nodded her head. "Dad!" Lotus Lee yelled standing up. "My youthful daughter!" Lee yelled hugging his daughter with tears streaming down his face.

Ushinawa and Utsukushi sweat dropped. "Come along my youthful team!" Lee yelled walking out the door with Lotus Lee walking behind him and dragging Utsukushi and Ushinawa behind her. Yosei started laughing.

"Glad we don't have a freak like them." Yosei said. Kea and Sumato nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly smoke filled the room and the three started coughing. When the smoke cleared they saw a young man at the age of nineteen.

He had long black hair in a low ponytail but top in a bowl cut. He wore a green jounin vest, bandaged arms, green sleeveless shirt, black shorts, orange leg warmers, and blue sandals.

"I spoke too soon." Yosei said while sweat dropping with the rest of his teammates. "Whose idea was this?" Sumato asked. "Alright kiddies let's go." He said. "My name is Yoi Lee." He said. Kea, Sumato, and Yosei followed willingly.

**Naruto Next Generation! (**:

**You can probably guess whose kids are whose. And yes my Ocs is in this too. Hanabira turned out like both her parents. Guess whose kid is whose it would be fun to hear your reviews along with your guesses.**


End file.
